Now I'm That Bitch
by AnnaLuciana
Summary: Edward siempre a escondido a Bella, su novia, porque ella no es la clásica rubia y popular, Edward se muda a Inglaterra,Bella decide cambiar y entra a clases de modelaje, al regresar Edward,encuentra a una Bella totalmente diferente a la que el dejo...
1. NOTA!

**CHICAAAAAAAAS! **

Estoy muy triste, han quitado mi historia (**Now I'm That Bitch**) )): Lo peor del caso es que todos los capítulos que había subido los tenía en mis computadora vieja y esta se descompuso y los he perdido, claro, me acuerdo de cómo eran, pero he tenido una mejor idea y lo que hare será rehacer la historia pero de una manera diferente, sinceramente me gusta más esta nueva idea, será el mismo tema, solo que se desarrollara de una manera diferente, espero les guste y me sigan leyendo, amos sus reviews, en seguida termine el primer capítulo lo subo, las quiero!

Atte: Anna


	2. Prefacio

**Yo cambie, hasta donde yo creía, era porque yo así lo quería, que había cambiado porque como era no me sentía bien, pero la realidad, es que yo no había cambiado por mí, había cambiado para gustarle a las demás personas, había dejado de ser yo misma, de ser la niña dulce, tierna, divertida para convertirme en una persona fría, había herido a personas que de verdad me querían, que me querían por lo que era, y todo para qué? Para gustarle a él.**

**Ese fue mi mayor error, haber cambiado por otra persona.**


	3. Tu Peor Pesadilla

**La historia le pertenece a la HERMOSA Y GENIO de _Stephenie Meyer _yo solo juego con los personajes haciendo una historia divertida y caliente :DD**

* * *

Los tacones sonaban por los pasillos, sentía sus miradas, o si que lo hacía. Uno, dos, uno, dos, el ritmo que llevaban mis caderas, sonreí a sexy policía el cual encantado me sonrió de vuelta. Un cumplido por aquí, un cumplido por allá. Me había acostumbrado, ellos me querían, pero sabían que no podían tenerme, yo les hacía creer que podían, para luego decirles que no. Que sufran los malditos perros asquerosos, tantas veces ellos no los han hecho a nosotras.

Llegue a la sala de espera, debía admitirlo, mi corazón estaba por salirse, pero aparentaba lo contrario, me senté en uno de los asientos vacios, sentí la mirada de alguien en mis piernas y la alce para ver de quien provenía, un caliente hombre me estaba mirando y si que estaba para comérselo, debía estar en los 30, le sonreí, mi sonrisa especial, el me la devolvió, vi las intenciones de acercarse a mí, pero una voz que salía de los altavoces lo interrumpió, anunciaba la llegada del vuelo de Londres, mi corazón se acelero y se borro toda sonrisa de mi cara.

¿Por qué mi madre me había enviado sola por él? Estaba a punto de desmallarme, tenía que ser fuerte, aparentar que no sentía nada, que lo había olvidado. Me levante sonriéndole al sexy hombre y dándole la espalda. Uno, dos, uno, dos, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. _Tranquilízate Bella, todo estará bien, eres fuerte, bella y sexy. _Me lo repetía con frecuencia, tratando de calmarme.

Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que nos habíamos dejado de vernos, en estos últimos años yo había cambiado muchísimo, había dejado de ser la Bella tímida para convertirme en la Bella Sexy y fuerte que era ahora, mucho de mi cambio tenía que ver con Edward, después de que él se fuera seguimos hablando, manteniendo la relación que se supone que teníamos, hablábamos por teléfono, usábamos Skype, Facebook, Twitter, todo tipo de medios para comunicarnos, hasta que un día el decidió no hablarme más, las conversaciones fueron desapareciendo, las llamadas cada vez más cortas, mas incomodas, yo le enviaba mensajes y él se limitaba a contestarme con cosas cortas, o simplemente no me contestaba, hasta que deje de hacerlo, deje de buscarlo, y el por supuesto no se molestaba en buscarme, no le importaba lo que pasaba conmigo, porque yo nunca le importe, fue en ese lapso de mi vida cuando mi madre me convenció de entrar a clases de modelaje, donde conocí a mi mejor amiga Rosalie, sonreí al recordarlo:

_Flash Back:_

_Dios dime cuando me deje convencerme de esto, porque tenía que hacerle caso a mi mamá, esta no son la clase de cosas que yo hago, aparte de que ni siquiera podría ser modelo, digo, yo no soy la niña más bella, soy simple, seca y aburrida, pero claro, aquí estaba yo, a punto de entrar al salón donde se daban las clases de modelaje._

_Entre con paso apenado, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, miradas de burlas, me encogí mientras me sentaba en una silla en un rincón. La clase todavía no empezaba, entonces vi a dos caras que al entrar no había reconocido hasta que se acercaron a mí._

_-Que no eres tu Bella, la ex novia de Edward Cullen?.- dijo una tipa con la voz aguda y nasal, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte, por lo que parece conocía a Edward, pensar en el aun me dolía, hice una mueca._

_-Sí, lo soy.- dije tímidamente._

_-Dios, no sé cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como tú, solo mírate.- dijo empezando a reír._

_Sentí las lagrimas caer por mis ojos, ellas tenían razón y yo seguía sin saber cómo alguien como Edward pudo haberse fijado en mi._

_-Mira, la bebe está llorando, no sé qué haces aquí, nunca podrás ser modelo, eres tan fea.- dijo la de la voz nasal y tenía razón ni yo sabía que estaba haciendo aquí, me levante y salí corriendo._

_Choque con una persona, esta me sostuvo y cuando alcé los ojos vi a una mujer hermosa, tenía que admitirlo, miraba con furia a las dos que se seguían riendo de mí, yo me aparte pero ella me detuvo._

_-Quédate aquí.- dijo mientras se acercaba a las dos._

_-Escúchenme bien perras, vuelven a hacerle un comentario como ese a ella y juro que les arrancare cada cabello de sus estúpidas y oxigenadas cabezas, me oyeron?.-dijo sonando muy amenazante._

_-Si.-dijeron estas apartando la vista de sus furiosos ojos._

_-¿Si qué?- dijo está acercándose más a ellas dos._

_-Si Rosalie.- dijeron_

_-Así me gusta estúpidas, no tienen ni la mitad de hermosura que tiene ella.- dijo señalándome, se dio la vuelta y se acerco a mí, aun no entendía por qué me había defendido así._

_-Hola.-dijo cuando se acerco a mi.- No le hagas caso a esas taradas, no tienen más que aire en la cabeza._

_-Gracias.- dije mirando mis zapatos._

_-Soy Rosalie.- dijo tendiéndome la mano._

_-Bella.-dije sonriendo- porque... porque me defendiste?_

_-Oí lo que te dijeron y nadie tiene derecho a tratarte así, odio a esas dos perras, se creen superior a todas._

_-Gracias, de nuevo.- dije sonriendo._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer.- dijo levantándose.- Vamos, ya llego la maestra._

Desde ese día Rose y yo éramos mejores amigas, ella me defendió por mucho tiempo hasta que yo tuve el coraje de defenderme por mi sola, ella sabía lo que había ocurrido con Edward y lo odio desde la primera frase, amaba a Rosalie, siempre estuvo para mi, ella fue la que estuvo en mi cambio, alentándome, subiéndome la autoestima, justas nos volvimos en una bomba, todo mundo nos quería en su fiesta, fiesta sin nosotras no era fiesta, las dos perras esas, se morían por ser nuestras amigas, todas querían ser como nosotras, todos querían salir con nostras, y nosotras solo jugábamos, nunca llegando a nada serio, estábamos esperando por el indicado, aun que sonara tonto.

Respire profundamente y apresure el paso, tratando de parecer despreocupada, quería que el viera que no me importaba, que lo había superado al cien, aunque gran parte así era, estaba nerviosa. Vi su cabello cobrizo bajar del avión, llevaba una camiseta blanca en cuello en "V" unos jeans desgastados, simple, pero en él se veía tan sexy. _¡¿Que te ocurre Bella? Deja de pensar eso de él, ya no te gusta, ya lo olvidaste. Ok ya se, lo olvide pero eso no impide que siga pensando que es sexy._ Dios que me ocurría, me estaba peleando con mis pensamientos, estaba muy nerviosa.

No sabía si me reconocería, lo cual se confirmo al estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud, sus ojos se posaron en mi, devorándome de arriba abajo. Podía sentirlos en cada parte de mi cuerpo, esa mirada caliente que tenia, me estaba poniendo. Se acerco a mí, era mucho más alto que yo, a pesar de traer tacones de 15 cm, por un momento creí que ya me había reconocido, hasta que abrió la boca.

-Me encanta Phoenix, siempre hay mujeres bellas, en todas partes, que grandiosa bienvenida me da.

-Claro.-dije apartando la mirada, le seguiría la corriente, para ver que hacía, hice como si estuviera buscando a alguien entre la multitud.- En todas partes.

-Espero no estés buscando a tu novio, eso sería una lástima.- dijo acercándose a mí.

-No, busco a otra persona.-dije secamente.

-Yo también, pero no la encuentro, me dijeron que estaría aquí.

-Dime como es y quizá pueda ayudarte a buscarla.- dije con mi sonrisa más seductora.

-Claro.-dijo devolviéndomela.- Es pequeña, casi siempre vestida de negro, cabello castaño, al menos así imagino que esta, tiene varios años que no la veo.

-Que lastima, no parece haber nadie así aquí.-dije fingiendo lastima.

-Lo sé, como quisiera que fueras tú la que me espera.- dijo y yo reí por lo cómico de la situación, no tenía ni una jodida idea de quién era yo, increíble.

-Claro.-dije

-De todas maneras, en algún momento deberá de llegar, así que dime cómo te llamas preciosa.- dijo sonriéndome de lado, _mi_ sonrisa, la que tantas veces me había dado.

-Soy Isabella Jodida Swan, que acaso no me reconociste?- dije riéndome con ironía.

Juro que su mandíbula casi cae al suelo, me di la vuelta y empezó a caminar, dispuesta a dejarlo, no me importaba. Lo oí seguirme.

-¿Bella?- dijo deteniéndome del brazo, ya habíamos salido del aeropuerto.

-No, tu peor pesadilla.-dije sacando un cigarro de mi bolsa y encendiéndolo.

-Por Dios esta muy cambiada.- dijo con gran asombro.- y fumas.

-Júramelo Mr. Obvio.-dije llenando mis pulmones de ese humo.

-Wao.-dijo, al parecer seguía en shock.

-Vamos.-dije caminando y moviendo las caderas exageradamente. _Oh_ _ si, SUFRE CULLEN, yo sí que seré tu peor pesadilla, _pensar esto me hizo reír.

Me subí a mi precioso convertible, un Audi R8 Spyder, que mi querido padre me había regalado.

-Bonito auto, de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Cullen admirándolo por completo.

-Lo robe.- dije encendiendo la música, la canción " _Evacúate The Dancefloor_" de Cascada sonó a todo volumen, arranque haciendo sonar las llantas, yo normalmente no conducía así, pero había algo que me estaba haciendo esto, quizá era que no sabía cómo controlar esta situación, estaba muy nerviosa, pero no quería que se notara.

Al ver la cara de asustado de Edward me empecé a reír.

-Obvio no lo robe, fue un regalo de mi padre.- dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Ya, quita esa cara, pareces retrasado.

-Es que estoy muy sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarme con una Bella así.- dijo viéndome de arriba para abajo, quedándose un rato en mis pechos, empecé a reír.

-Pues no te sorprendas mucho Cullen, que no has visto nada.-dije acelerando y haciendo que Edward saltara. Me reí fuertemente, a Edward le esperaban unas vacaciones realmente interesantes, le haría que se arrepintiera, por todo lo que me había hecho, lo iba a pagar, peso por peso.

-De verdad te gusta la velocidad.

-Me gustan otras cosas que también necesitan velocidad.-dije en doble sentido, el cual el entendió perfectamente y se empezó a reír.

Oh si Edward Cullen iba a ser mi juguete, e iba a hacer con él lo que quisiera.

* * *

CHICAAAAAAS! aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste y les guste el giro que le di, a mi me gusta asi, Bella tendra mas Flash Backs como este, donde se revelaran cosas de su pasado y su relacion con Edward entre otras cosas, espero de verdad les guste, dejenmelo saber en sus hermosos **REVIEWS!** Besos y ya estoy preparando el segundo capitulo, sera muy interesante, Edward sintiendo cosas sobre Bella de nuevo? a si.. el próximo cap tiene **POV EDWARD!**


	4. Es el KARMA baby

**Los personajes le pertenecen a **_**Stephenie Meyer**_**, la historia es toda mía.**

**Bella Pov**

Entre a la casa, la cual estaba completamente silenciosa, creí que mama estaría ahí y por lo visto Marie ya se había ido.

-Ven, te mostrare la habitación donde te quedaras, no tiene mucho lo acabamos de construir, pues no teníamos donde acomodar a los huéspedes y eso.- dije subiendo las escaleras.- Es este, está en frente de mi cuarto, por si necesitas algo, dejare que acomodes tus cosas, la habitación tiene su propio baño.

-Gracias.- dijo entrando, me gire y entre a mi habitación.

Había sobrevivido a la primera prueba, pero todavía me quedaban no sé cuantos meses de ver a Edward. Cerré mis ojos, a ver si podía descansar un momento, ayer había llegado muy tarde y me sentía muy cansada, pues me había levantado muy temprano. Estaba a punto de quedar dormida cuando mi celular sonó. Alargue la mano para tomarlo y vi la pantalla, era mi madre.

-Mamá.- dije a modo de saludo.

-Hola mi amor, ya llegaron a la casa?

-Sí, ya acomode a Edward en su habitación y todo.

-Bien, perfecto, estoy en el restaurant, porque no vienes con Edward para que coman y pues pasen el rato.

-Bien mamá, ahora que termine de bañarse Edward le digo, adiós.

-Ciao.- dijo mi mama colgando.

Mi mama era dueña del más famoso restaurant de Phoenix "Câpres" al igual que lo era del club más famoso, Starsky, toda la gente moría por entrar al club, pero no todas podían, yo le decía constantemente a mi mama que era muy injusto que no dejaran pasar a más personas, pero ella insistía en que solo la mejor gente podía pasar, la gente "bien" como ella los llamaba y para encargarse de que eso era cumplido tenia a Rachel, ella siempre acompañada de Louis, estaba en la entrada del club, viendo a quien dejaba pasar y a quien no, tenia ojo para eso, pues sabía cuando alguien trataba de engañarla. Me levante pesadamente de la cama y fui a buscar a Edward para decirle los planes. Toque la puerta de su habitación, no quería entrar y encontrarme con una sorpresa… a quien engaño, ¡claro que quería esa sorpresa!, pero bueno, no es de buena educación entrar a una habitación sin antes tocar.

-Entra.

-Hola, acabo de hablar con mi mama y me dijo que..-¡Dios! ¡El hombre estaba sin camisa! Tenía un cuerpo para morirse, quería tirarlo en la cama y hacerle saber a quién le pertenecía. Trate de calmarme, por suerte mi colapso no duro más de 2 segundos.- la alcanzáramos en el Restaurant, para que cenemos y eso, yo tenía pensado después ir al club, pero no se que quieras hacer?

-Eh, si está bien, me estoy muriendo de hambre.- dijo poniéndose la camisa.

-Okay, te recomiendo que te vistas bien, ya sabes para salir, y en un rato nos vamos, me iré a arreglar.

-Claro.- dijo

Llamaria a Rose para que nos viéramos en el restaurant y de ahí fuéramos al club, no podía estar sola tanto tiempo con Edward, era demasiado incomodo.

-Hola.- dijo Rose

-Hola bebe, que haces?

-Estoy en el Centro comercial, vine a comprar, estaba tremendamente aburrida.

-Claro, eso es lo que todos hacen cuando están aburridos, como sea, hable con mi mama y quiere que vaya con Edward al restaurant pero sabes que yo no podre estar tanto tiempo con él, así que ve conmigo, porfiiiiiiiiis.- dije alargando la "i"

-Sabes Isabella que yo no te dejaría con un monstro, así que si cuenta conmigo, que vas a llevar puesto?

-El vestido morado de lentejuelas, el que compramos la semana pasada, hay lleva tu el tuyo, para que vayamos iguales.- dije sonando tan cursi, pero los habíamos comprado con ese fin.

-Claro bebe, nos vemos ahí en una hora, no me hagas esperar tanto.

-Sera al revés, tú eres la que me haces esperar.-dije riendo.

-Claro, apúrate, quiero conocer a ese Don Juan de Edward Cullen.- dijo sonando amenazadora, si, ella no lo conocía, ni siquiera por fotos, solo sabía lo que yo le había contado de él.

Mi closet era enorme, a veces, no sé donde dejaba las cosas, saque el vestido morado de lentejuelas de mangas largas que había comprado hace dos días, tenía un escote que llegaba a mitad de la espalda*****, se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y hacia resaltar mis pechos, Rose me había ayudado a elegirlo y ella había elegido uno igual pero en color Rojo , yo nunca repetía un vestido para ir al club o al restaurant, la gente era víbora y si se daban cuenta que repetía un vestido para ir, se armaría un chisme de lo peor y mi mama me mataría, a ella le importaba lo que la gente decía de nosotras, a mi me daba muy igual. Tome mis zapatos negros Ruthie Davis* los acomode en la cama, me daría una ducha para ver si así me relajaba.

Al salir de la ducha me puse mi bata mientras me arreglaba el cabello, lo seque y luego lo planche de modo que quedara perfectamente lacio alrededor de mi cara, me maquille de negro los ojos, haciendo resaltar mis ojos marrones, me puse labial nude y listo, tome mi Clutch* de Alexander Mcqueen y salí de la habitación. Toque la puerta de Edward para avisarle que ya nos íbamos. Al entrar juro que me quede sin aliento, Edward estaba de espaldas a mí y traía una camisa negra que le ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unos pantalones obscuros a juego, su cabello mojado y despeinado como toda la vida, se vida muy guapo, sacudí mi cabeza y hable.

-Ya estoy lista y tú?.- dije lentamente.

-Si también.- dijo volteándose a mí y sentí como sus ojos me escaneaban, me reí mentalmente.

-Ok, vamos.- dije volteándome y juro como oi un "joder".

**EDWARD POV**

-¿Quieres manejar?.-dijo con una sonrisa que juro quito mi aliento, se veía hermosa, sexy.

-Claro, todavía no he olvidado cómo moverme en Phoenix.

Le abrí la puerta y pareció un poco sorprendida, claro, antes yo nunca lo hacía, era un pendejo antes, con Bella siempre lo había sido, ella no me merecía, nunca lo hizo y yo como buen estúpido, siempre la trate de la peor manera, me fue dando la dirección y pronto llegamos al Restaurant, yo solo lo conocía por fotos que su madre nos había enviado, era hermoso, enorme.

-Señorita Swan.- dijo un tipo rubio de ojos azules abriéndole la puerta y pude ver como escaneaba su cuerpo, maldito pendejo! Quien se cree para andar viéndola así!, bueno yo no podía decir nada, yo mismo lo había hecho.

-Gracias Mike.- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hasta a mi me quito el aliento, me adelante y la tome del brazo para adentrarnos al restaurant y ella me vio con sus hermosos ojos cafés y me dio una dulce sonrisa.

En la entrada una tipa rubia de ojos verdes simplones me dedico una enorme sonrisa, al parecer no había visto a Bella, pues yo la tapaba con casi todo mi cuerpo, al verla se puso completamente seria y dijo con voz monótona.

-Señorita Swan, ¿Donde siempre?

-Si, Danielle, por favor, respondió esta de manera seria.

Nos llevaron a una mesa apartada en el area VIP, Bella saludaba con una hermosa sonrisa a personas que no conocía y ella les deseaba un "Buen Provecho" y seguía su camino como una diosa, levantaba miradas en todas partes.

Se escuchaba a Michael Bublé por el restaurant, era un ambiente cálido, pero a la vez moderno, muy, muy elegante, minimalista por todas partes, pero sin dejar de ser cálido. Nos sentamos y una mesera apareció.

-Señorita Swan, que le puedo ofrecer.- dijo con voz profesional.

-Tráeme una Margarita, y le puedes avisar a mi mamá que ya estoy aquí, por favor.- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-Claro, y para usted?.- dijo viéndome.

-Pide lo que quieras Edward, ya sabes , va por cuenta de la casa.

-Gracias.- dije viéndola con una sonrisa, no podía dejar de sonreírle.- Un Whisky en las rocas por favor.

-En un momento se los traigo.- dijo y se retiro.

-Algo fuerte no Edward?, no sabia que te gustaban las cosas fuertes.- dijo viéndome con esos enormes ojos cafes.

-Me encantan las cosas fuertes Bella, siempre lo hicieron.- dije con mi sonrisa de lado.

-Por su puesto.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Edward! ¡Cariño!.- oi la voz de Renne acercarse.

-Hola tia.- dije levantándome para saludarla.

-Hola mi amor, como estas cariño.- Dijo abrazandome fuertemente.

-Bien, gracias y usted?.- Igual muy bien, dijo dándome una sonrisa que se parecía muchísimo a la de su hija, Renne era la persona más alegre del mundo, a todos hacía sentir como si los conociera de siempre, era muy bella y tenía un brillo, una luz, que era igual a la de su hija.

-Sí, muy bien, bien, ¿Ya ordenaron?

-No, solo pedimos de tomar, esperare a que llegue Rose para que cenemos.- dijo una Bella sonriente.

-Okey mi amor, ¿Vas a ir al club después?

-Sí, sabes que no puedo faltar, tengo que hablar con Rachel, sobre la fiesta de caridad, solo faltan algunos detalles, tengo que organizar bien lo de la subasta, varias chicas ya se han inscrito, pero aun me faltan tres, Rose y yo decidimos entrar también, que mas puede pasar, es solo una cena.-dijo riendo, ¿Subasta? ¿Se iba a subastar? ¿Un hombre iba a tener una cena con esta Diosa? Sentí mis sangre hervir, pero ¿Por qué me ponía celoso?, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, podía cenar con quien quisiera, yo fui el idiota pendejo estúpido que termino con ella, yo fui quien no quería saber de ella, está muy ocupado tratando de conquistar a las inglesas que me había olvidado de lo único real que tenía en mi vida, Bella Swan.

-Así es mi amor, contigo y con Rose vamos a recaudar muchísimo, estoy feliz, todo está saliendo como debía, bueno querida, tengo que ir a terminar unos papeles, nos vemos al rato, en el club, también tengo que hablar con Lidia, sobre unas cosas de contabilidad, los veo.- dijo dándonos un beso y levantándose.

-Okay mami.- dijo Bella y vi como su cara se transformaba en una hermosa sonrisa, viendo hacia la puerta, me gire para ver que veía y me quede viendo a una hermosísima mujer de cabellos rubios y penetrantes ojos azules, le sonreía a Bella con una complicidad que no entendía, llevaba un vestido igual al de Bella, solo que este era rojo, sus piernas se veían interminables, estas dos mujeres iban a ser el fin de los hombres.

Se acerco a nosotros y se sentó de lado de Bella, se dieron un pico en los labios a modo de saludo, fue lo más sensual que había visto, sentí como mi pantalón me apretaba y se empezaba a volver incomodo.

-Hola.- Me dijo la rubia, que imaginaba era Rose, tenía la una voz muy sensual, pero no se comparaba con la de Bella.

-Hola.-dije y oí mi voz ronca, Dios, ahora sonaba con un pervertido.

-Tú debes ser Edward ¿No es así?.- dijo mirándome con unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo.

-Sí, y tú debes ser Rosalie.

-Si.- respondió secamente y se giro hacia Bella.- ¿Ya ordenaste?

-No, te estaba esperando, pediré el salmón.

-Bien, yo pediré pollo al curry*.- dijo Rosalie.

-Y tu Edward ¿Qué vas a pedir?.- Me pregunto Bella.

-No sé, creo que pediré un corte, Sirloin

-Está muy bueno, es my jugosa.- dijo Bella sensualmente.

Dios, esta noche iba un infierno, no creía poder soportar esta noche con estas dos hermosas mujeres. Esperaba, solo un poco en que mis amigos estuvieran en el Club, no les había dicho a nadie que vendría, pues había sido algo de último momento, en realidad no le había dicho a Bella porque estaba aquí realmente, el motivo era porque venía a buscar una casa para mi mama y mi hermano y probablemente también para mi primo, pues teníamos pensado regresar a Phoenix.

Al terminar de cenar nos levantamos para irnos al club, Bella fue a despedirse de su mama diciéndole que la veía en el Club. Esta vez fue Bella la que manejo y Rosalie se fue es su convertible un BMW M3 rojo.

Llegamos a un lugar llenísimo de gente, había una cola enrome para entrar, nos paramos en la entrada y ella le dio sus llaves a una persona del Club, nos reunimos con Rosalie y entramos, Bella saludaba a gente que estaba en la fila diciéndoles algunas cosas.

-Rachel.- dijo esta.

-Señorita, ya le prepare su mesa donde siempre.- dijo una morena muy sexy de ojos verdes.

-Gracias, vamos.- Nos dijo a nosotros.

Por dentro el club se veía más impresionante que por fuera, era enorme de tres pisos, el último piso era la sala VIP y este tenía su propio elevador, donde solo los que tenían pase VIP podían entrar, entramos en este y llegamos a la parte de arriba, era muy elegante, había algo gente, lo suficiente como para ser VIP, nos sentamos en una mesa grande, esta tenia pedazos de telas agarrados en las esquinas al techo, lo que hacía que pareciera muy intimo, pues las otras mesas no podían ver mucho.

En seguida un mesero nos trajo bebidas, que no ordenamos, supongo que ya sabían que cuando la señorita Swan llegara tenían servirle, tome una y la probé, delicioso, algo que jamás había probado, delicioso.

-¡Edward!.- Oi una voz chillona a mis espaldas, me gire y ahí estaba Lauren en un pequeñísimo vestido rojo, no se por que antes la veía atractiva, ahora parecía una puta, ni siquiera una puta bien vestida.

-Hola, Lauren, ¿Como estas?

-Bien Eddie, ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a venir a Phoenix?

-Lauren, no me digas Eddie, y no le dije a nadie que iba a venir a Phoenix, solo a Bella.- dije aburrido.

-Bueno, pudiste haber avisado, te pudimos haber hecho una fiesta sorpresa.

-Es precisamente por eso que no quise avisar.

-Bueno, como sea, ven, ven a nuestra mesa, ahí están todos, se van a morir cuando te vean.

Llegamos a una mesa que estaba algo cerca que la de Bella, me gire para verla y vi que estaba hablando muy pegada a un tipo, para luego verla darle un beso en los labios, sentí mi cuerpo arder, pero rápido me tranquilice, no tenia por que ponerme así.

-¡Chicos! Adivinen quien está aquí.- Grito Lauren y ni les dio tiempo de contestar.- ¡Edward!

Sentí dos pares de bracitos alrededor de mí y vi a Jesica y Tanya abrazándome. Ambas me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Edward, hombre!.- dijo Tyler saludándome.- Cabron, hubieras avisado que venias.

-Si bueno, fue una decisión de último momento.- dije sonriendo.

Nos sentamos y empecé a beber lo que ellos, vi hacia la mesa de Bella y ella seguía con el tipo, parecían muy cercanos. Llegaron los demás y los salude, todos estaban aquí, Tyler me dijo que era porque era el mejor Club de todo Phoenix.

-¿ Y Derek?.- Le pregunte a Tyler, era el que faltaba.

-Esta allá.- dijo señalando detrás de mi espalda.- de hecho ahí viene, con la dueña del club, Bella Swan, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Ese patito feo se volvió un cisne, uno muy sexy y hermoso cisne, todos quieren estar con ella, te apuesto que todos en este club morirían por estar con ella, claro, su amiga Rosalie no se queda nada atrás, son las dos chicas mas sexys, no dudo que de todo Phoenix..- ¡¿Qué si me acordaba de ella? Había sido mi puta novia!, coño que acaso nadie lo sabía? Ah, no! Tu estúpido pendejo te habías encargado que nadie lo hiciera, PENDEJO!

Me tranquilice y me gire, ahí estaba ella, con todo su hermoso cuerpo pegado al de Derek, quería cortarle la cabeza, me tranquilicé, el era mi amigo, pero creo que tampoco sabía que Bella había sido mi novia, o no estaba muy seguro, habíamos sido muy cercanos, pero mi relación con Bella la había escondido mucho, ellos sabían que tenia novia, pero no sabían su nombre y creían que no me importaba mi relación con ella, bueno asi había sido, si soy un maldito pendejo, pues muchas veces me había enrollado con varias tipas, estando en mi relación con Bella, ya nada podía hacer, ella no estaría conmigo, no de nuevo.

-Edward hombre, como estas?.- Pregunto Derek con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Bien y tú?.- pregunte.

-Sí, si igual.- dijo viendo a Bella y ella le dio una sonrisa sensual y hermosa.

-¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hoy, en la mañana.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando? Espero que no en un hotel, sabes que esta mi casa, no tienes por qué pagar.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, me estoy quedado en casa de Bella.

-¿En serio?.- le pregunto a Bella.- No me dijiste.

-Bueno, no se me ocurrió, no le di mucha importancia, Edward es como un primo para mi.- dijo esta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, lo se bebe.- dijo este devolviéndole el beso.

Iba a morir, lo juro, lentamente, esto era el Karma, por todo lo que le hice a ella, maldito sea! ¿Un primo? ¡¿Un Maldito primo?, Claro, no iba a poder ser nada mejor.

La noche paso rápido, vi a Bella bailar muy pegada a Derek, este con su mano en su espalda, tocándola, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, maldito suertudo, lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque tenía algo que yo quería, algo que yo tuve y que por estúpido deje ir, si era un estúpido, esta noche me había insultado más veces que en toda mi vida, esto era el puto Karma, lo juro. Su mamá llego, vio unas cosas en el club y nos fuimos en el coche de Bella, pues los dos habíamos bebido mucho, al llegar fui directo a mi recamara, me sentía a morir, están iban a ser unas vacaciones intensas, no se si podría soportarlas.

**NENAS! Ya esta, perdón por la tardanza, jajaja, es que lo escribo por partes y por días, no soy de las que escribe segudio, nono, me tomo mi tiempo, espero que les guste, que me dicen, Bella con Derek? Son novios? Que pasara con Edward? Poco a poquito, ya vendrá la acción.**

***Fotos en mi perfil.**

**Dejen REVIEWS! Porfis, no sean malas. **

**BESITOS de un Edward sexy sin camisa. **


	5. Mejor No Tomo

**Los Personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. **

* * *

_Estúpido sonido, ¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Qué carajos? _Es lo único que se repetía en mi cabeza, ese estúpido sonido, no quería levantarme, era SABADO, los sábados nadie se levanta, incluso en vacaciones, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la estúpida cosa que hacia ese sonido, y la cosa estúpida era mi celular, _¿Quien carajos me levanta a las 10 AM? Espera… no son las 10 AM, son las 2 pm,¡ ¿LAS DOS DE LA TARDE?! _No podía ser, no podía ser tan tarde, tenía un mundo de cosas que hacer y yo había desperdiciado mi tiempo, bueno, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, me levante para tomar mi teléfono, cosa que no fue buena idea, pues un estúpido dolor de cabeza vino a mí, _¡ESUPIDO TODOOOO! ¡ESTUPIDA PERSONA QUE ME LEVANATA! ¡ESTUPIDOS TODOS! _Ok, debería calmarme, pero claramente, cuando tengo una resaca para mí todo es estúpido, mi cabeza me duele, siento mi estomago revuelto y de seguro tengo unas ojeras para morirse. A todo esto, no me había dado cuenta quien me llamaba tan insistentemente. Derek. Ok, el no era estúpido, bueno quizá un poco, dado a que me levanto, el estaba conmigo ayer, debe de saber que tengo una resaca de los mil demonios y que mi humor no es para nada agradable, lo sabía, había estado conmigo un día y al despertar, la tercera guerra mundial daba su comienzo, ok, exagero, pero algo parecido, sabanas por todas partes, almohadas, cepillos, celulares, todo al alcance, volando, pero bueno, la tercera guerra mundial, llego a su fin con el país Bella siendo atacado por el país Derek a besos y el país Bella dando su rendición.

-Hola.- Conteste tranquila y con una sonrisa, recordando ese día, el primer día que dormí con Derek, dormir, ya que estaba muy borracha para hacer algo más.

-Se que quieres matarme Hitler, pero tranquila, hablo en paz.

-Si, como no, ya suéltalo, algo importante debe de ser ya que me levantaste aun sabiendo que no estoy de humor y que puedo acabar contigo.- Dije riendo.

-Ya, ya, pero bueno, te hablo para decirte que planeamos ir a la playa, en la casa de Tyler, y sabes irán todos, haremos fogata, nos quedaremos a dormir y esas cosas, sé que no te gusta mucho y que no te caen bien Lauren y sus amigas, pero ve, por favor.- Dijo usando ese tonito al cual no podía resistirme.- Me aburriré como un loco si no vas, aparte a lo mejor ahí consigues a las tres chicas que te hacen falta para la subasta.

-Está bien, bebe, ya sé que no puedes estar un día sin mi.- dije riendo.

-La verdad es que no, pero yo se que tu tampoco, así que mejor ahorrarnos el sufrimiento.

-Claro, claro, bueno te veo ahí bebe, besos.- Iba a colgar pero su voz me detuvo.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no le dices a Edward?

-Emm, sí, claro, yo le digo, te veo al rato, te quiero.- dije

-Yo también mi Bella, nos vemos ahí a las 5, adiós.- dijo colgando.

Me levante para verme en el espejo, parecía un zombi, tenía el maquillaje corrido, pues ayer solo llegue, me quite el vestido y me tire a la cama, mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, me lo cepille, me desmaquille, me lave los dientes me puse un batón, pues solo estaba en mi ropa interior, en mi mesita de noche se encontraba una botella de agua y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, me tome dos y salí en busca de Edward. Toque la puerta, pero no recibí ninguna contestación, volví a tocar, pero nada, entonces me atreví a entrar, Edward estaba enredado con las sabana, tenía un brazo fuera de la cama y solo se le veía un pedazo de su cabello cobrizo. Entonces se me ocurrió algo que hace tiempo siempre hacia, cuando llegaba a su casa y el estaba dormido, era mi manera favorita de despertarlo. Me subí a la cama con cuidado y puse mis dos piernas alrededor de Edward intentando no caerme y empezó a saltar como cuando era pequeña, había olvidado lo divertido que podía llegar a ser. Oí un quejido de Edward, pero no se despertaba, este hombre tenía el sueño más pesado que una roca.

-Eddiiiiiiieeee.- Grite, sabiendo que el odiaba que le dijeran así.- Despiertaaaaaaaaaa

-Déjame.- fue lo único que respondió.

-Eddie, Eddie, es hora de levantarse.- y seguí brincando, pero antes de que lo pudiera ver el me tomo de las piernas y me tiro, cayendo en sima de él.

-¡Edward!- grite y el empezó a hacerme cosquillas.- ¡DEJAME! ¡YA!

-¡NO!, es mi venganza, no es bonito que te levante un conejo en tu cama y menos con una resaca de los mil demonios.- dijo sin dejar de hacerme cosquillas.

-¡YAAA!, Lo siento, déjame.- dije con los ojos cerrados y lagrimas en los ojos, cuando se detuvo sentí su respiración en mi cuello, abrí los ojos y lo vi arriba de mi, sin camisa y me bata se había levantado hasta un punto donde mis bragas de encaje se notaban.

-No.- susurro y su respiración caliente se sintió por todo mi cuello, causándome un escalofrió.

Su mano subió lentamente por mi pierna, sentía su mirada quemándome, mi corazón se acelero, su lengua toco mi cuello, deje salir un suspiro, debía detenerlo, lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no reaccionaba a mi mente ni a mis órdenes, pero si reaccionaba a las manos de Edward. Sentí sus dedos jugar con los lados de mis bragas y su lengua jugando en mi cuello, mis manos tomaron su cabello acercándolo más a mí.

-Edward.- dije con la respiración entrecortada.-Detente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con su aliento en mi cuello.

Esto no estaba bien, lo sabía, las veces que había dejado que llegáramos mas allá las cosas no habían salido bien, no podía regresar a lo mismo, sentí un enorme peso en mi pecho, las manos empezaron a picarme, empezaron a temblarme, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, debía detenerme, no estaba bien, el me había lastimado, no podía volver a caer, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla y un suspiro salió por mis labios. Sentí a Edward levantarse.

-¿Bella?- dijo viéndome.- ¿Que tienes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?

-No.-dije secándome la lagrima e intentándome parar.- Estoy bien, Edward, esto no puede pasar entre nosotros, no otra vez.

-Bella, lo siento, de verdad, por todo.

-No, Edward, ahórrate tus pretextos, me quedo bien claro que no querías nada conmigo al no devolverme las llamadas, no contestarme y evitarme, me quedo bien claro, ahora soy yo la que no quiero nada contigo.- me levante de la cama, pero sentí su brazo detenerme.

-Bella, por favor.

-No, Edward, suéltame, yo decidí, que cuando tu llegaras, iba a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero la verdad es que, muchas cosas pasaron, yo cambie, mucho, estoy decidida a olvidar mi pasado y en ese pasado estas tu y todo lo que tuvimos, yo no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sean incomodas, nuestras madres son amigas desde siempre y yo no voy a permitir que nuestros problemas las separen, intentare estar bien contigo, intentare olvidar todo lo que me hiciste y tratar que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien, pero eso no significa que yo te vuelva a dar otra oportunidad.

Me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación, aguantando las lagrimas, no iba a llorar, no tenia porque, Edward es parte de mi pasado y el ahí se va a quedar, las cosas entre nosotros ya no pueden funcionar no después de las cosas que me hizo.

Pero la presión en mi pecho no desaparecía, tenía que ignorarla, a como de lugar.

Entre a mi habitación y fui directamente a mi closet, me senté en un banquito de piel que tenia, sentí mi respiración acelerarse, la estúpida presión en el pecho parecía hacerse más grande, pulsante, mi ojos picaban, pero no, no iba a llorar, no por Edward.

Me levante y busque la ropa que llevaría, con todo lo que paso, ni le dije a Edward que iríamos a la playa, al rato pasaría y le diría. Saque unos shorts que me llegaban a la cadera, y una blusita que era como un corsé de color rosa claro*, unos tacones negros y mi collar de la cruz, eso era lo que llevaría puesto hoy, pero todavía tenía que llevar más ropa, para los demás días. Me bañe rápidamente, tenía que llamar a Rose para asegurarme que iría, porque de ninguna manera iría sin ella. Tome mi iPhone y marque su número. Espere a que contestara.

-Hey Babe.- Me grito.

-¡ROSE!, no me grites ni me digas así, ya te dije que así se llama el puerquito valiente.

-Es que tu eres un puerquito valiente.- dijo riendo.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo PUERCO?!.- grite

-Ahora tú, no me grites y no, no eres un puerco, pero si valiente.- dijo riendo.

-Cállate Rose o le diré a tu Jack que lo engañas con el barman de mi club.- La amenace.

-Para empezar, no tengo ningún Jack, aunque quisiera y quisiera interpretar la escena del sexo con el guapo de Leonardo Dicaprio, y segundo, el barman de tu club está totalmente sexy, y besa como los dioses, aun que nunca he besado a un dios, me gustaría, pero si son como las esculturas no, ya has visto el tamaño de su..- Empezó a divagar, siempre hacia eso cuando quería ocultarme algo.

-¡Rose!.- dije interrumpiéndola.- No me importa el tamaño del pene de las esculturas, ahora, suéltalo.

-¿Soltar?, ¿Qué tengo que soltar?.- dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-Ya, dime, ya te descubrí, que crees que no se que cuando empiezas a divagar es porque algo me estas ocultando?

-Ok.- Suspiró.- No podre ir hoy.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Por qué?

-A mis adorados padres se les ocurrió aparecer y decirme que hoy seria día familiar, no puedo entender por qué no en un domingo, como todos, NO, ellos quieren que sea cuando se les antoja, lo siento Bellita, tendrás que arreglártelas solita.

-Te odio.- dije enojada.

-Tranquila, creo que Ángela va a ir, tiene tiempo que no la vemos.- dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor.

-Sí, bueno, espero.

-Mira, en seguida termine con mis papas voy, total, ahí dormiremos, puedo llegar cuando sea.

-Sí, eso estaría bien.- dije sintiéndome mejor.

-Bueno querida, te dejo, tengo que arreglarme.

-Si yo también, bye, te quiero.- y colgué.

Termine de guardar mi ropa en una maleta, los zapatos en otra y los accesorios, maquillaje y cosas de aseo, las metí en otra, ok, puede ser que lleve muchas cosas, pero una nunca sabe que pueda suceder. Tome mis lentes, mi celular y las llaves de mi coche, tenía que avisarle a Edward, total todavía faltaba una hora para las 5, guarde mis cosas en mi coche y subí, ahora tocaba la parte difícil. Toque la puerta dos veces y Edward abrió.

-Hola.- dije tímidamente.

-Hola.- me contesto.

-Emm, hable con Derek y me dijo que todos irían a la casa de Tyler de la playa que si querías ir.

-Eh, si, me hablo Lauren, quede con ella de que pasaría por mí, aquí a tu casa.- dijo y sentí una punzada de celos, celos idiotas por que no debía tener celos y menos de Edward.

-Oh, ok, bueno entonces me iré yendo, quede con Derek a las 5.- dije dándome la vuelta.- Te veo al rato.

Salí rápidamente de la casa, todavía faltaba una hora para irme, pero no quería estar ahí, iría al parque que siempre me tranquilizaba.

Llegue y estaba vacío, cosa que casi nunca pasaba. Me senté en la banca de siempre. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna. Este era el parque donde conocí a Edward, ese Edward pequeño que era muy diferente al de ahora.

_Flashback_

_Mamá me había llevado al parque, era un día soleado, el parque estaba lleno de niños, yo en esa época tenía 10 años, estaba emocionada, no sabía muy bien porque pero me sentía emocionada. Ya lo había decidido, ni Jessica y sus tontas amigas podrían hacerme sentir mal, no esta vez. Hoy iba a disfrutar de mi día soleado._

_Corrí a los columpios, amaba balancearme, pero casi no lo podía hacer porque los columpios eran de Jessica, ella los "apartaba" y ningún niño en el parque podía usarlos al menos que ella te dijera. Como no estaba me senté y empecé a mecerme, mi cabello volaba, y yo soltaba risas porque me hacia cosquillas en la cara, pero de repente sentí como alguien me empujaba desde atrás y caía en la tierra, ensuciándome y golpeándome de la cara._

_-¡Nadie usa mis columpios si yo no lo digo!.- Me grito Jessica desde atrás._

_-Tú no estabas y aparte no son tus columpios!.- dije levantándome._

_-Si son míos y todos lo sabes, eres una niña tonta.-grito empujándome de nuevo y volviéndome a tirar, ella era mucho más grande que yo. _

_-Jessica.- dijo alguien detrás de mí y me gire y era un niño de cabello cobrizo. Recuerdo muy bien a Edward. Era el niño más bello que había visto, sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban y su cabello revuelto parecía de oro, se parecía a los príncipes de los cuentos._

_-Edward.- rio esta, corriendo hasta el._

_-No está bien lo que hiciste.- dijo ayudándome a levantarme, no me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar, me dolía la frente y las rodillas.- Ven, ¿dónde está tu mama?_

_-No se.- dije llorando._

_-Pues vamos con la mía.- dijo llevándome donde se encontraba su mama, que por casualidad estaba hablando con la mía._

_-Mami.- corrí hacia mi mamá._

_-Cariño ¿Qué te paso?.- dijo mi mama acercándome y limpiándome la cara._

_-Jessica me empujo.- Enterré la cara en el estomago de mi mama._

_-¿Cariño tu lo viste?.- dijo la señora que imagine era la mama de Edward._

_-Si mama, le he dicho a Jessica que no está bien que empuje a las niñas así mama, pero no me escucha._

_-Lo sé cariño, tendré que hablar con su mama de nuevo._

_-Bella, ella es Esme.- dijo señalándome a la señora.- Estudiamos juntas en la preparatoria, éramos grandes amigas, Esme, ella es mi Bella._

_-Hola cariño.- Me acaricio la cara y me dio una bonita sonrisa._

_-Hola.- dije sorbiendo mi nariz._

_-El es mi hijo Edward, al parecer ya se conocieron.- dijo la señora Esme._

_-Ven, vamos, el tobogán no está ocupado.- dijo Edward tomándome de la mano._

_Vi a mi mamá, no estaba segura de irme con Edward, tenía miedo de que Jessica me hiciera algo de nuevo._

_-Ve cariño.- dijo mi mama.- Edward te va a cuidar._

_-Así es mi amor.-dijo la señora Esme y yo me sonroje._

_-Está bien.- dije corriendo con Edward tomados de la mano hacia el tobogán._

_-Tu mama tiene razón, siempre te voy a cuidar.- dijo Edward ayudándome a subir al tobogán._

Sentí las lagrimas derramarse por mis ojos, era increíble como cambiaban las personas al crecer, si todos fuéramos como cuando niños, la vida sería más fácil, seguiríamos a nuestro corazón y no a nuestra cabeza, entregarías tu amor y confianza, si pedirlo a cambio y lo más importante, reiríamos sin cansancio. Edward había cambiado muchísimo, no sé y sigo sin saber qué es lo que lo llevo al cambio tan drástico de persona, una parte de mi me sigue diciendo que él sigue siendo el mismo niño que me prometió su protección, sin siquiera conocerme. Pero ese había sido mi error anteriormente, creer que él seguía siendo ese niño del cual me había enamorado, ese fue mi error, creer en el ciegamente, aun cuando miles de personas me decían que tan equivocada estaba, yo no hacía caso, estaba completamente ciega, hasta que tuve que presenciarlo por mí misma, vivirlo, incluso si eso me rompió el corazón. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mis shorts, lo saque y vi quien me llamaba, Oh, era Derek, carajo!, ya eran las 5.

-Hola, bebe, ya se, se mi hizo tarde, ya voy en camino.

-Si no te preocupes, solo quería saber que había pasado, ¿Estás bien?.- pregunto este algo preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien, ya llego.- dije colgando.

Subí a mi coche y pise el acelerador, pronto llegaría a casa de Derek, verlo siempre me hacía sentir bien.

**Edward POV.**

Estaba hecho un lio, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, no podía seguir pensando en Bella, ella había dejado bien claro que ya no quería nada conmigo, me sentía tan mal, era un idiota, uno muy grande, haber desperdiciado todo el tiempo que estuve con ella por mi estupidez, mi estúpido miedo al que dirán, ¿Cómo es que no podía verla? Ella siempre fue hermosa y la tenía enfrente de mí y solo para mí. Pero ahora no estaba, la tenía tan cerca pero tan lejos. Oí como tocaban el timbre de la casa de Bella, era Lauren, ya había llegado y yo todavía no estaba listo, seguía con la maleta abierta y en bóxer. Me puse rápidamente unos pantalones y una playera, metí todo a la maleta y baje corriendo.

Lauren me esperaba en su Camaro rojo, tenía la capota abajo, me subí y arranco.

-Hola Eddie.- me dijo con su voz empalagosa.

-No me digas así.- odiaba que me dijeran de esa manera y Lauren lo sabía.

-No te molestas cuando Bella te dice así.- dijo haciendo un terrible puchero.

-Porque ella no me dice así, sabe que lo odio.- Pero no era cierto, Bella me llamaba así todo el tiempo, pero simplemente no me molestaba, tal vez sea porque desde que nos conocimos ella me decía así, era a la única persona que le dejaba llamarme de esa manera.

-Bueno como sea, esta noche va a estar increíble, va a ir todo el mundo, bueno ya sabes todo el mundo de nuestro grupo, ya lo habíamos hecho antes, se pone muy divertido, a ti no te toco, pues ya te habías ido a Inglaterra.

-¿Bella siempre va estas cosas?.- Lauren me vio sorprendida, pero no parecía molesta.

-Sí, siempre una fiesta sin ella no es una fiesta, es la persona más divertida que pueda haber en una fiesta, aparte donde ella vaya todo el mundo quiere ir, una vez en una fiesta se puso muy borracha, por lo que oi, había estado llorando, creo que su ex novio, si es que tenia, estaba saliendo con otra y aparte era el día de su aniversario, ella se sentía muy mal y empezó a tomar y no paraba, se puso a bailar en una mesa, se empezó a quitar la ropa, si no hubiera sido por Derek y Rosalie ella terminaba desnuda bailando en una mesa.

-¿No te acuerdas que día era ese?.- Pregunte interesado, no podía creer que Bella hiciera algo como eso.

-Mmm, creo que fue poco después de San Valentín, porque yo ese día llevaba el collar que me había dado Tyler, si, si, fue como tres días después, el 17 de Febrero.

Mierda, ese día era el día que cumplíamos meses, no recuerdo que estaba haciendo yo ese día en Londres, pero recuerdo que no había estado solo. Bella se había puesto así por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado?.- pregunto.

-Nada mas, es que me acuerdo de ella y está muy cambiada, ya no es la niña tímida que yo conocía.

-Sí, cambio muchísimo desde sus clases de modelaje y Rosalie la ayudo mucho, yo no sé por qué a Jessica y a Tanya les cae mal, a mi me parece alguien muy tierno y divertido. Aun que a veces es medio perra, pero creo que todas somos así.- empezó a reírse, su risa era fastidiosa, pero ella no me caía tan mal.

Llegamos a la casa de Tyler, era una mansión más bien, esta dentro de una privada de puras casas de playa, cada casa tenía "marcado" su espacio de playa. Se oía la música desde afuera, se veían un montón de coches a fuera y gente llevando hieleras y botellas, creí que esto iba a ser solo de amigos cercanos, pero parecía que se había hecho grande.

Dentro la casa era un desastre, la música sonaba tan alta que no podias oir lo que los demás decían, Lauren se fue con sus amigas dejándome en medio del desastre, me sentía un poco perdido.

-Edward!.- era Tyler

-Ty, creí que sería algo pequeño.

-Si bueno, el rumor se corrió, la gente llego y pues se armo la fiesta. Pero no te preocupes es solo hoy, lo que resta de la semana estaremos solo el grupo, sube, tienes el cuarto de siempre, nadie puede subir, a excepción de nosotros.

-Gracias, enseguida bajo.- subi, conocía bien esta casa, había estado millones de veces en ella, podía contar mil historias sobre lo que había pasado ahí.

Deje las cosas en el cuarto, solo en la parte de arriba se oia la tranquilidad, como otras cosas.

-Ya.- Risas.- Para..Nos han de estar buscando.

-¿Quién?- Risas.- Todos saben que estamos aquí, no nos molestaran.

-Sí pero quiero bajar, disfrutar la fiesta.- Mas risas y la voz se me hacia conocida.- Ya, Derek para.

Era Bella. Con Derek. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y los dos se me quedaron viendo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Eh, hola.-dije y me gire para seguir por el pasillo, baje rápidamente las escaleras. Bella, estaba encerrada en ese cuarto con Derek, _mi_ Bella nunca haría eso, ella no era así, pero ella no era mi Bella no más.

**Bella POV**

Bueno, eso había sido raro, Edward salió como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

-Eso fue raro.- dijo Derek.

-Si.- Respondí yo.

-Bells, nunca me dijiste porque Edward se estaba quedando en tu casa. —Dijo Derek

-No sé, no se me había ocurrido decirte, es que para mí es algo tan normal.—dije caminando para bajar a la fiesta.

-Si pero ¿Por qué es tan normal?.—Insistió Derek.

—Pues porque lo conozco desde siempre, desde que tenía 10 y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Mi mama conoce a su mama desde mucho antes que yo a Edward, son como hermanas y pues mi mama no quiso que Edward pagara un hotel si se podía quedar con nosotras.

—Ya. —Dijo asintiendo.

—No me digas, estás celoso. —dije riendo.

—No para nada, solo que se me hace extraño, conozco a Edward desde siempre y la verdad no tenía idea de que se conocían, nunca me hablo de ti o algo. —dijo sorprendido y sentí una punzada en mi corazón.

-Pues quien sabe, equis, bajemos, que no quiero perderme nada de la fiesta.

Por Dios, había sido su novia! Y ni su mejor amigo lo sabía, nadie carajo, al parecer nadie, recuerdo cuando se reusaba a que lo acompañara a las fiestas y yo como si nada, nunca le dije nada, era una tonta, yo estaba con él mientras él podía estar con miles de otras, porque nadie sabía que yo era su novia. Me duele de solo recordarlo, el había sido un cabron, un maldito hijo de perra, juro que la tristeza paso a ser odio, rencor, todo lo que estuve guardando desde su ausencia amenazaba con salir.

Pero no iba a dejar que esta noche me la arruinara, yo era Bella Swan, tenía todo lo que quería y siempre lograba mis metas y no me iba a detener un estúpido cara bonita, no señor. La fiesta se veía increíble, moría por que Rose estuviera aquí, en la distancia visualice a Angie, estaba hablando con unas personas, que no conocía. Me acerque a saludarla.

-Hola, Angie.- dije acercándome.

-Bella, hola.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?.- pregunte.- No te he visto desde la fiesta en _Los Hamptons._

_-Cierto, es que de ahí no deje de viajar, fui a Viena y visite el _El Belvedere** y vi la pintura del Beso**, en seguida me acorde de ti, siempre que veo algo de Klimt**.

-Yo muero por ir, sabes cuánto amo las pintura.

-Si, recuerdo que siempre estabas dibujando. ¿Lo sigues haciendo?.

-No, ya no, no hay tiempo.- dije dándole una sonrisa triste.

-Siempre hay tiempo para lo que nos gusta.

-Claro, pero ahora ya no.- dije algo cortante, pensar en eso me ponía triste. Mucho.-Bueno iré a buscar algo de tomar.

-Si, adiós Bells.

Me dirigí a la barra, tenía un mal sabor de boca, tome lo primero que vi, sin saber que era me lo tome de golpe. Como deseaba que Rose estuviera aquí, una parte de mi se sentía perdida, pero la otra estaba demasiado alerta. Tome otro vaso. Me dirigí decidida a la pista de baile, haciéndome camino hasta llegar al centro de esta. Empecé a bailar. Sola. Sin saber si quiera que música era. Sentí como el cuerpo se me relajaba, pase las manos por mis piernas, subiendo a mis caderas hasta llegar a mi vientre y las levante por mi cabeza, movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, fui bajando poco a poco mis manos rozando un poco mis pechos, sintiendo mis pezones endurecerse, por mi vientre a mis caderas y llegar a mis piernas, se sentía tan bien, sabía que me estaba tocando, empecé a olvidar todo, todo mi alrededor, solo existía la música y yo, nada ni nadie más.

Entonces lo sentí, sabía que alguien me miraba, podía sentirlo, abrí los ojos, empezó a sonar Promiscuos de Nelly Frutado, y moví las caderas, ubicando discretamente de donde provenía esa mirada, nada. Por instinto mire al techo, en el balcón, junto con otras personas y un cigarro en la mano estaba Edward, viéndome fijamente, le sonreí. Le dio una calada a su cigarro, con un atisbo de sonrisa, mordí mi labio. Seguí bailando, moviéndome más sensualmente, más lentamente, me di la vuelta, moviendo el trasero, de la forma en la que Rose me enseño. Al volver a girar el ya no estaba ahí, había desaparecido y sinceramente, no me importo, empezó Tainted Love de Marilyn Manson, oh cuanto amaba esa canción. Incluso se me hacia extraño que la hubieran puesto. Entonces caí en la cuenta, en ese instante sentí sus manos y esa deliciosa y seductora corriente eléctrica en mi vientre. Pego todo su cuerpo a mí, de esa manera tan característica de Edward. Empezamos un baile lento, seductor, sentí sus manos en mis piernas, su aliento en mi cuello, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y fui subiéndolas hasta mi vientre, por mis costados.

-Oh, Bella.- Dijo muy bajo haciéndome sentir un escalofrió.

Lo sentí. Duro. En mi trasero, y cuando hice un movimiento hacia tras lo oí gemir, lo que me hizo soltar un suspiro a mí, empecé a restregarme contra él, moviéndome lentamente, sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo, lentas, deliciosas. Su aliento me rozaba el cuello, y deposito un ligero beso, el cual se fue profundizando. Yo no sé qué era lo que me hacia seguí ahí, bailando con él, lo que tome, la canción que tanto me prendía, el calor, o el hecho de que lo había extrañado con todas mis entrañas. La canción termino, llevándose con ella el momento.

-Vamos.- Dijo Edward conduciéndome entre la multitud, entramos a la casa y subimos rápidamente las escaleras, entramos en una habitación. Me acorralo contra la puerta y sus labios me atacaron, fuertemente, gemí contra él, sintiendo su erección en mi vientre, mandando punzadas de placer a mi entrepierna que rogaba ser tocada.- Te de seo tanto.

-Yo también. Respondí automáticamente, todo para satisfacer esa sensación que iba creciendo poco a poco en mi vientre.

Me levanto y yo enrolle mis piernas a sus caderas y me dirigió a la cama. Me deposito suavemente sobre esta.

-Te ves tan jodidamente hermosa.- dijo y yo deje escapar un gemido.

Me acaricio lentamente, con sus uñas, suavemente. Empezando desde mis pies, siguiendo por mi pantorrilla, mis muslos, sentí como mi respiración se iba haciendo corta, pesada. Me beso el interior del muslo y yo jadee fuertemente.

-Edward.- gemí, suplicando, lo necesitaba, lo quería. Ahora.

-Ya se nena, yo también te necesito.- dijo dándome un beso apasionado, fuerte, sin ánimos de ser cariñoso.

Le levante la camisa hasta quitársela por completo, sintiendo su abdomen, bien marcado, el bajo el cierre que tenía mi blusa, dejándome en un minúsculo sujetador. Beso mis pechos, por en cima del la tela, mordiendo mis pezones endurecidos, sentía su erección en mi centro, lo que hacía que me sintiera aun mas mojada, estaba muy pero muy caliente. Me dispuse a bajarle los pantalones. Pero como nada en esta vida es fácil…

-Bella, estas aquí?.- Oí la voz de Rose afuera de la habitación y en ese momento entro en la habitación, encontrándonos a mí y a Edward en una posición bastante incómoda.

Edward se separo rápidamente de mi, sentándose en la cama.

-Ok, no interrumpo, regreso luego.- dijo Rose saliendo de la habitación dejándome con un nudo en la garganta.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Me levante de la cama y busque mi blusa. Me la puse rápidamente.

-Bella.- me llamo Edward.

-¿Qué?

-No te vayas.-dijo en un susurro.

Me gire para verlo, seguía sin camisa y su cabello estaba muy alborotado, un brillo extraño dominaba sus ojos.

-Lo siento Edward, no sé que me paso. Esto no está bien. Adiós.

-Bella.

Salí de la habitación sintiendo mi corazón extremadamente pesado, agitado. Me dirigí a buscar a Rose y la encontré en la barra tomando algo y hablando con un extraño que no dejaba de mirarle el pecho.

-Rose.- la llame.

-Bells, que paso?.- Pregunto.

-No sé, no sé, podemos ir a otra parte.

-Si, vamos.- dijo tomando mi mano y dejando solo al extraño.

Entramos a la cocina donde no había nadie.

-No sé que me paso, primero estaba bailando sola, muuuy bien, luego lo sentí detrás de mí y Dios sabe que no pude resistirme, está muy caliente, luego…luego subimos y una cosa llevo a otra y si no hubieras entrado hubiéramos tenido sexo salvaje hasta cansarnos.

-Siento haber interrumpido tu sexo salvaje.

-No, no, está bien, me hubiera arrepentido si lo hubiera hecho. Yo dije que no iba a tener nada con Edward.

-Pero Bells, si es lo que quieres..

-NO!, no es lo que quiero, no, no lo es. Yo no quiero a Edward Cullen.

-No, no lo quieres, Te mueres por el.- dijo Rose rompiendo a carcajadas.

-Cállate idiota.- dije riéndome con ella.- Es que Rose, no puedo volver a caer ante él, no me quiso antes, no me tendrá ahora. Punto. Y ahora vamos a emborracharnos hasta morir.

Salimos de la cocina y nos unimos a la pista de baile. Y si, tomamos hasta no acordarnos de nada. Mañana me arrepentiría. Mañana pensaría en lo que sucedió. Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

**SOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!, de verdad que lo siento mucho por la super mega tardanza, sinceramente no tengo escusa. Solo la inspiración no venia. Lo siento mucho, aparte de que no tenía muy claro como seria la historia, pero bueno aquí esta, prometo no tardarme taaaaanto, love you!**

**Dejen Reviews, aun que se que no me los merezco):**

**Espero les guste el capi **


End file.
